Irresistível
by Eres-Quigal
Summary: Você resistiria aos encantos do Cavaleiro de Peixes? Seria mais uma? Aviso: Afrodite hétero. Não é Hentai.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

A moça corria depressa, estava atrasada para o seu primeiro dia no emprego de serviçal do Santuário. Justo ela que se esforçou tanto para conseguir! Mas devido à ansiedade, dormira mal à noite e perdera o horário. Ficou perdida por entre os caminhos que dão acesso ao templo e para seu azar, subiu justamente pelo caminho mais longo: as 12 casas.

Ela já ouvira falar dos cavaleiros dourados que guardam ali, mas seu desespero era tão evidente que sequer cogitou a possibilidade de vê-los ali e talvez impedi-la de subir, ou olhar para os belos detalhes que adornavam cada coluna e parede das casas, uma beleza à parte. Por sorte, não encontrou ninguém nelas, exceto na última.

Ao chegar nela, já não tinha mais fôlego. Caiu de joelhos ofegante, inspirando o ar pela boca e esperando seu coração retomar o batimento normal. Deitou-se no chão marmóreo, curtindo o frio refrescante percorrer sua espinha, penetrando em sua pele e equilibrando a alta temperatura de seu corpo. Aquela era uma tarde quente e ainda estava se adaptando à ela. Menina do interior do país, acostumada a climas mais amenos, ao sentir o calor abafado da capital, achou não agüentaria essa mudança brusca de temperatura. Era quente demais, e o relevo rochoso do Santuário não favorecia a ação dos ventos.

Fechou os olhos. Deixou-se ficar ali, sentindo a brisa tocar seu vestido, e desejou que não estivesse tão atrasada para poder ficar mais um pouco ali, apenas ela, e apreciar cada minuto de Atenas, seu mais novo lar. Porém, um par de olhos azuis que a fitava, logo acima da sua cabeça, a assustou.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

A moça soltou um grito e rapidamente se levantou. Nem ouviu o que a figura lhe perguntara. Deu uns passos para trás e o observou.

Era lindo. Os longos cabelos da mesma cor dos olhos vinham até a sua cintura, numa cascata de cachos muito bem feita para um ser humano comum. O corpo era longuíneo, esbelto, e a camisa azul-esverdeada aberta no peito deixava à mostra seus músculos bem delineados, que provocava certa harmonia com o seu rosto perfeito. Usava uma calça jeans desbotada. Na mão direita segurava uma pá de jardineiro, daquelas bem pequenas.

Parecia um anjo. Não, mais do que isso. Parecia um deus, saído do pedestal de mármore para ganhar vida. Um deus tipicamente grego. Comparação óbvia até, visto que estão na Grécia.

O olhar não saía dela. Olhar de reprovação, que hipnoticamente não conseguia desviar. Ela encolheu-se. Ele repetiu as perguntas:

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

- E-eu... Sou uma serviçal nova, senhor... – Balbuciou, recompondo-se.

- Nova serviçal? Hum... – E aproximando-se, silencioso como um gato, deu mais uma olhadela de cima a baixo para a moça. - Não sabia que as serviçais tinham de ser tão... bonitas.

A garota corou. Em resposta, ele deu um meio sorriso que a deixou encabulada.

- Vejo que está um pouco cansada. Venha, descanse, beba um pouco d'água. Acho que o Grande Mestre não vai se importar se você chegar mais tarde.

Nem lhe deu tempo de dizer que ela estava mais do que atrasada, mas a beleza hipnótica do rapaz a atraía como a um imã. E o seguiu.

Entrou por uma porta de madeira muito bem trabalhada, e atrás dela havia uma saleta, pequena e aconchegante, mobiliada de móveis antigos e muito bem entalhados.

- Sente-se. – Pediu ele. – Vou lhe trazer um copo d'água. Está com sede, não é?

A garota fez sim com a cabeça e o viu desaparecer por um corredor. Sentou-se na ponta de um sofá vitoriano, de madeira envernizada e os lugares revestidos de veludo vermelho.

Olhou em volta para as paredes de baixo relevo, contava a história do signo de Peixes. Uma em especial, a chamou atenção. Ou melhor, a assustou, por ter visto seu próprio reflexo. É que do outro lado da sala havia um espelho enorme, cujo efeito dava a impressão do cômodo ser mais amplo. A moldura dourada ocultava qualquer vestígio de parede ali. Viu-se descabelada e amarrotada, indigna de ser vista pelo Grande Mestre e pelo "deus" que a recebera. Tentou ajeitar-se o mais rápido possível, penteando com os dedos o cabelo cacheado e arrumando as alças finas da túnica que lhe deram de antemão.

Viu-o voltar com uma taça cristalina com o líquido pela metade e parou de se mexer. Sentou-se novamente no sofá e deu-lhe um sorriso sem-graça, como uma criança pega em flagrante ao fazer travessuras. Afrodite apenas sorria, era o mínimo que podia fazer diante de tamanha ingenuidade.

- Obrigada. – Balbuciou a moça, ao dar-lhe a taça. Sorveu o líquido refrescante de uma vez só, a água batendo na garganta era um alívio para o calor que fazia.

- Estava mesmo com sede... – Silvou o rapaz, rindo da avidez da moça. – Quer mais?

- Não, obrigada... – Disse, num fio de voz.

O silêncio que se arrastou era aterrador. A moça encolhia-se cada vez mais no sofá, devido a imponência que o ser ao seu lado emanava. Seu aroma doce a deixava zonza, quase a perder os sentidos, será que era normal sentir isso? É óbvio que havia outros homens bonitos na face da Terra, mas esse era... Diferente. Era quase divino... Ou demoníaco. Sua beleza não parecia normal. Era perfeita demais.

A todo tempo ela se perguntava por que estava ali, uma garota tão humilde, respirando o mesmo ar que ele. Parecia uma alucinação, um delírio criado pelo calor. Mas ele era real. Ameaçadoramente real.

Mas a razão a fez voltar a si. Levantou-se num rompante, deixou a taça na mesa de centro e disparou:

- Eu... Tenho que ir. Obrigada pela água.

- Espere – Disse o rapaz, segurando seu braço, o que a fez ter um tremelique – Me diga pelo menos o seu nome.

Os olhos azuis suplicantes a deixaram sem escolha.

- Cá-Cárila – Gaguejou.

- Cárila? – Sorriu o jovem. – Que nome interessante. E diferente, como o meu. Bem-vinda ao clube. O meu é Afrodite. Sou o cavaleiro dessa casa, apesar da minha aparência agora dizer ao contrário. Tem minha permissão por passar pelas rosas da escadaria do Mestre sem se contaminar. Apareça sempre que puder aqui. Estarei esperando.

A moça ouviu o discurso boquiaberta, e mesmo sem assimilar a mensagem, assentiu com a cabeça. O rapaz distribuiu outro sorriso e a deixou ir.

Mas ele sabia. Ela voltaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A noite foi difícil para Cárila. Além do calor que não se dissipava, a imagem do rapaz não a deixava dormir. E vinha de todas as formas, seja ele sorrindo ou apenas a olhando. Mas o seu olhar não ficava apenas no rosto perfeito, ele baixava para a abertura provocante do peito, deixando-a ruborizada até mesmo em sonho e no escuro de seu quarto.

Seja o que for que acontecera com ela naquela tarde, não era mais a mesma. Sua pele tinha sede dele. Do anjo-deus. De Afrodite.

Mas não podia continuar desse jeito, mal chegou e já vai se apaixonando? Não, era até inadmissível. Não saiu de casa para isso, o que diria sua família? Tinha de ser racional, pensar em seu emprego, não em coisas irrelevantes. Pelo menos, não agora.

Tomou a decisão de não mais pegar esse caminho. Deixar de vê-lo era uma alternativa não muito eficiente, mas em curto prazo era o melhor a ser feito. Ao pensar nisso, seu coração pulou. A tristeza era iminente. Mas faria o possível para evitá-lo. Era uma promessa.

No decorrer dos dias, não o vira mais. Sua tática dera certo, até o caminho que usava ser obstruído devido às ordens do Grande Mestre para fechar o cerco contra uma garota e cinco jovens que viriam do Japão que ousavam invadir o Santuário. Sua respiração falhou ao ter de dar meia-volta e seguir pelo caminho das 12 Casas.

Respirou fundo e desceu pelo caminho de rosas, que não a envenenaram, como ele prometera, e caminhou para a saída.

Ao passar por uma fileira de colunas, espiou para o lado dos aposentos do rapaz e notou a porta aberta. Escancarada, para dizer a verdade. Sua visão a traiu. Não queria olhar para aquele lado, e agora trouxera à tona todas as lembranças daquela tarde, que ela lutara tanto para esquecer...

Não conseguiu prosseguir. A porta era convidativa. Queria resistir o quanto pôde, mas o desejo de vê-lo era forte demais. E entrou.

O aroma adocicado das rosas espalhadas pela saleta era inebriante. A deixou zonza novamente, mas se conteve. E devagar, atravessou o corredor, parando no quarto dele.

Parou no limiar. Viu-o de costas, justamente em sua direção diante de um espelho igualmente grande, vestindo um roupão vermelho e secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Pousou o seu olhar no reflexo dela, e deu o seu sorriso perfeito.

- Ora, ora... – Disse, virando-se. - Pensei que não ia aparecer mais.

E como um felino, aproximou-se da moça. A abertura do roupão era ainda maior que a abertura na camisa daquele dia e dava margem a uma malícia contida, que Cárila relutava em afastá-la de seus pensamentos.

A respiração da moça estava alterada, ele percebeu isso, e mesmo assim continuou, aproximando seu rosto do dela, deixando-a mais absorta em seu aroma mais uma vez. Deslizou o nariz pelas maçãs do rosto até chegar ao lóbulo.

- Onde esteve? Senti sua falta, sabia? De todas, você é a que mais resistiu... Como pôde? Você é má, Cárila... Muito má...

A moça sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o seu nome, dito com todas as letras. Não imaginou que se lembraria. Sentiu-se especial, por um momento.

Não agüentou segurar sua avidez. Segurou o seu rosto e o beijou. Beijou com toda a força, como todo o seu desespero, pois já não importava mais a que veio ou por que estava ali.

Mesmo que ele a esquecesse depois.

Mesmo que nunca mais a olhasse de novo, não importa.

Apenas o queria.

E somente a ele. Agora.

Afrodite percebeu a rapidez da moça e não queria mais prolongar a sua espera. Agarrou-a pela cintura e a conduziu até a sua cama.

Mais uma, em seu pensamento.

Apenas-mais-uma.

Mais uma vez.

Lembrou-se das palavras do seu mestre, ao ver-lhe atraindo as moças da aldeia gélida da Groenlândia.

"Irresistível."

* * *

**Nota:** Fic de aniversário do Afrodite (10/03), mesmo que tenha postado um dia depois U_U

O que acharam? Não fiz hentai porque ainda não me sinto preparada para escrever coisas mais íntimas e também porque ficaria forçado. Espero que gostem ^^

Reviews são bem-vindos.


End file.
